bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most capitalistic society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during its prime. Ranging from the mammoth corporations like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled it's promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses In Rapture The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *The Atlantic Express *Circus of Values Vending *El Ammo Bandito (Possibly a subsidiary of Circus of Values Vending) *Fontaine Futuristics *Gatherer's Garden *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Securis *Sinclair Solutions On the Surface *Apollo Air *Auger Detection *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams *Wales & Wales Architects Business's Owned by Significant People Andrew Ryan's Businesses *Arcadia *Fontaine Futuristics (after nationalization) *Ryan Amusements *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Industries *Ryan Red (Wine) *Warden Yarn Frank Fontaine's Businesses *Dandy Dental *Fontaine Clinic *Fontaine's Finest Sardines (listed on frag grenade) *Fontaine Fire Fighters *Fontaine Fisheries *Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Little Sister's Orphanage Augustus Sinclair's Businesses *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *The Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Solutions *Sinclair Spirits *Sinclair Toys Welcome Center ;Businesses operating in the Welcome Center *Cocktail Lounge *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Silk Lounge (multiplayer only) Medical Pavilion ;Businesses operating in the Medical Pavilion *Chomper's Dental *Dandy Dental *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals *Enwell Life And Health Group *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Surgical Savings *Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Neptune's Bounty ;Businesses Operating in Neptune's Bounty *Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet Postal *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) ;Businesses Operating out of Neptune's Bounty *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson Stout *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Smuggler's Hideout ;Businesses Operating in the Smuggler's Hideout *Smuggling (Illegal Operation, Fontaine) Arcadia ;Businesses operating in Arcadia *Arcadia *Pr. Langford Research Laboratories *Tea Garden Farmer's Market ;Businesses Operating in the Farmer's Market *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Milton Fine Quality Cheese *Paddon Meats *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery ;Businesses Operating out of the Farmer's Market *Artisan Distilled Water *Errant *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fat Tony's Quality Preserved Meats *Blue Valley Pty Ltd *First Class Fruit *Goodnews Fruit *Grace Brand *Jumbo Brand *Manure *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *'Morning *'Morning Berries *Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit Fort Frolic ;Businesses operating in Fort Frolic *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *The Cocktail Lounge *Cohen's Collection *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Seahorse *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon High Fashion Hephaestus ;Businesses operating out of Hephaestus *Ryan Industries Olympus Heights ;Businesses operating in Olympus Heights *Central Square Bistro *Fat Cat Lounge *Heller News *Hotel Monseñor *Lisa's Candies *Mercury Suites Apollo Square ;Businesses operating in Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Little Sister's Orphanage Point Prometheus ;Businesses operating in Point Prometheus *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Failsafe Armored Escorts *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Memorial Museum *Optimized Eugenics Adonis Luxury Resort ;Businesses operating in Adonis Luxury Resort *Adonis Baths *Demeter's Banquet Hall The Atlantic Express ;Businesses operating in The Atlantic Express Depot *The Railway Cafe Ryan Amusements ;Businesses operating in Ryan Amusements *El Dorado Lounge *Ryan Amusements *Gift Shop Pauper's Drop ;Businesses operating in Pauper's Drop *Doc Hollcroft's Pharmacy *King Pawn *The Sinclair Deluxe *Fishbowl Diner *The Limbo Room Siren Alley ;Businesses operating in Siren Alley *Joe's Green Groceries *Little Sister's Orphanage *Mermaid Lounge *Oceanview Pharmacy *The Pearl aka. The Pink Pearl *Plasmid Lab (Illegal, Secret Operation)) *Poisoned Apple *Smuggling (Illegal Operation) Dionysus Park ;Businesses operating in Dionysus Park *The Bacchanal Press (as mentioned in the Lutwidge Manhunt mini viral marketing campaign for Something in the Sea) *The Chase Carousel *Cohen's Collection *J. Fischer Gallery *Lamb's Garden *Imago Fine Arts *Triton Cinema Fontaine Futuristics ;Businesses operating in Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine Futuristics *Ryan Industries (after nationalization) Inner/Outer Persephone ;Businesses Operating in Persephone *Sinclair Solutions *Persephone Correctional Facility Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *Aloof Cat Food *Asparagus Capotelli's *Athena's Glory *Austen Bathysphere Company *Bald Eagle Shot Shells *Below Tree Typewriters *Best Friend Pet Food *Blasich Smokables *Cafe Macunamia *Capotelli's Asparagus *Carmellia Cigars *Champion Pianos *Coffee Bar *De la Plante Tools *Elevator Excelsior Repair *Fanomatic *Finley's Eat-In Take-Out *Fussy Cat Cat Food *Gagnant Bicycles *Gaynor Produce Corporation *Good-Eats *Habana Especial *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Hat Shoppe *Health Medical Corp *Hotel Monseñor *Jemco Foods Devision *Joe & Eric comics and novelties *Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots *Nate's guns ammo targets *Neckties by Wilson Freeman *New Worlde Smoker *Nico Time *Oxford Club *Paradiso Cafe *Pin Money Women's Apparel *Rapture Radio *Rapture Rated Milk *Rapture Standard Newspaper *Rapture Tribune Newspaper *Rork Key Co. *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Safe Batteries *Seabed Brewing Company *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Schnneicher Optics *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Tasty Plate *Thrifty Care *The 13th Muse Pub *The Daily Post Newspaper *Tom & Dave hired guns-contracts-paintings *Vine Ripe Fresh Frutes *Vita-Stat Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game. For example, some are from the back of the PlayStation 3 version of BioShock's instruction book. Others are from the PlayStation 3 Challenge Rooms. Fontaine Fruit can be seen in one of the Xbox 360 official themes, etc.) *Anchor Cigarettes *Billy G*Fontaine Fruit *Kirkland's *Nevr-Wet Waterproofing *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Zimmerman Chardonnay Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Hills Ale *Hop Up Cola *Huck Beer Ale *Lacas Scotch *Fine Gin *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tar/Tom Whiskey *Pink Elephant Fine Bourbon Wiskey *Plasmi-Quik *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Stephenson Stout *Tan Suan Cola *Tawny Port *Tate Merlot *Tennesee 12/111 Horse Ale *Wissmuller Beer *Yuck Lager Beer Brands of Food *Beef•e Potted Meat *Cheeky Brand Pep Bar *Calci-O *C.J. Greens *Fontaine Atlantic Sardines *Gaynor Peaches *Meal-Time Frozen Dinners *Octo Vitamin Brand Pep Bar *Plump Mussels *Salty's Potato Chips *Sterner Brand Sea Meats *Sunbeam-Gum *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes Category:Businesses Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Something in the Sea